


After Before the Apocalypse

by Rayj4ck



Category: Omensight (Video Game)
Genre: But I Must, F/F, It's quick, it's for a fandom that may not even exist, it's messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Time marches on, now.





	After Before the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely how the good end went, right?

Draga had just finished cleaning her dishes when she heard the noise behind her. Sighing, she put the last plate on the drying rack. “You could come for dinner one day, you know.”

“Sure, I could. But I’m no fool. You’d invite someone over that day, and that would be awkward.” Ratika stood the counter, leaning against a cabinet and strumming a couple of chords on her balalaika. 

“And would that be so bad?” Draga turned to face her, only slightly accusatory. “I know you don’t want to be a leader, but you could still spend time with your friends in public.”

“It’s….it’s not that easy.” 

Draga wanted to explode, to go on a tyrade about  _ yes  _ it is that easy or at least it  _ could be _ if we did this together, but she collected herself. Because it wasn’t that it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy for Ratika. Walking across the room, she placed a hand gently on Ratika’s shoulder. “Ok.”

“Wait, Ok? That’s it?” Ratika squinted at her, suspicious. 

“I don’t want us to waste all the time together retreading old conflicts.”

“Oh, well I uh, I could stay a little longer if you want. I mean, I do owe you.” Ratika hopped off the counter and followed Draga to her room.

“Owe me? What for?”

“You got me out of prison.” Ratika turned to face the wall as Draga changed into her pajamas.

“That was the end of the world. You saw the same Omensight.”

“No no. I meant the first time. Before the, uuhh….”

“Yes, well.” Draga snuffed the candle on her nightstand out and lifted the covers. “Considering all that happened after, I think we can call anything before the war repaid. You can leave whenever you feel comfortable.” She felt Ratika jump under her still upheld covers, and dropped them back down. 

“I could play you a lullaby. Lots of people seem to like that.” Ratika muttered into the pillow.

“I’d rather be awake for as much of this as possible,” Draga replied earnestly, and Ratika smiled when she felt a tail wind itself around her leg. A pair of arms wound around her shoulders, and she was pulled into a tight embrace. 

She was gone in the morning, but she would be back after night fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Ratika's good end had her as a wandering bard type. But with a home to return to of course.


End file.
